The second Child of Light
by Lucifer Elrics
Summary: My normal average, most boring and again boring life has gone. I am now a Letter Bee in Letter Bee. GO TO FUCKING HELL GAICHUU! FACE MY WRATH! MYAHAHAHAHA! Kyaa is that Jiggy Pepper? I'm Luz Seeing yo, I'm Lag Seeing twin sister. I am now fucking adorable like shit. I'm in Letter Bee! And I'm a Bee. And I'm not her... I am but not. It rather confusing.
1. Prolouge: My death

**Lucid has a new story~ I know… I'm stupid. Well, I thought I could wait until my other fanfic called 'The sky's daughter' finish but I couldn't stand it~ I really wanted to make one in Letter Bee~ And recommended to read my KHR fanfic which is the 'The Sky' daughter'. And this is my first Letter Bee fanfic. Kyaa~ **

**Prologue: My death.**

* * *

I was drawing one of my favorite characters from Letter bee which is Lag Seeing.

Letter Bee was one of my most favorite animes. I love it so much. It was like my only friend. Well, I don't have friend. I wish. My mother died and I live with my father.

My name is Lucy. But everyone called me Luce or Lucy. I have a long dark hair with purple eyes.

I love to draw, watch Animes and reading. I really enjoy. Of because of my illness, I stopped school. Who knew that the rest of the just drawing and watch Letter Bee, coughing of bloods and loss amount of bloods would brought me to the world without the sun of full of love, adventure, and friendship.

* * *

**I know, it is short but I promise it will be longer! This is only a prologue that starts a new sweet adventure~**

**Please leave a review~**

**Lucifer (Lucid) Elric (Don't judge my nickname!)**


	2. New life

**Lucid is back! Call me Lucid if you want. Well chapter two is here~ so please enjoy~**

**Chapter 2: New life.**

* * *

I open my eyes. My head ache. I was on a bed, I looked around and saw a woman, and she looked like an albino. She smiles at me. "Luz, are you awake?"

"Nyaaa~" _What the hell am saying? Sounded like baby speak._

I looked around and I saw a baby with a white hair. The baby was awake looking at the woman. I lift my hand, to hold something, a pencil or a pen, to write and ask them what was going on. Then I saw my hand. It was small, chubby and looked like it belong to a baby, I stare it. In awe, in horror for a moment. _Why the hell my hands were so small._

"Lag…" The woman caught my attention again. "I'm sorry I had to replaces your eye. But you were born with a fatal disease so I had to implant a piece of spirit amber in your eye. Mama sorry…" She said. "And Luz, you lost your eye so I had to implant the spirit ambers in your eye since you have a fatal disease too." She said and gave me a warm smile.

Did she say Mama? So that's mean I been reborn… As someone else? And the other me, was dead? I wanted to cry but I don't know. I don't know how to cry…

"Hahaha!" The baby beside me giggles. "Ahh~ Lag, you are so cute." She said and smiled. _Did she say Lag? I heard it before but where?_

"Lag? Do you like that name?" The woman asks the baby named Lag. Lag giggles again. "I knew it that I pick a right name for both of you. Lag and Luz Seeing. My little angels.

.

.

.

HOLY SHIT! I BEEN REBORN IN LETTER BEE!? AM I BETWEEN LIFE AND EXPREIENCE OR WHAT!?

Okay, focus Lucy, focus. You have been reborn as Lag's sister or whatever that is. So that's mean that woman is… Anne Seeing? And she is my mother? And when I am seven years old she will be taken by the Akatsuki or whatever that is I don't care about a single damn about what the shit is that is.

Okay… I am really wanted to cry…

Don't! Don't cry! Okay… Thing about the bright side. You maybe be a Letter Bee… And you will meet Zazie Winters that you always dream about Lucy. And you can piss of Gauche Suede that you always wanted. And then you will able to pinch Connor Kluff's chubby cheeks and his girlfriend, Sunny, cookies. And Zazie~

Damn, I was looking forward to meet that guy.

I feel sleepy and my eyes feel heavy…

* * *

Five year later… **(Sorry~ this is a time skip~)**

* * *

I woke up, hugging a boy. WAIT WHAT!? I looked around me. I guess it was a dream… But who is the boy beside me? I looked closely. Adorable, cute girl-face, white haired. Isn't this Lag Seeing?

So that's mean… I'M HIS TWIN SISTER!?

I got up, looking around. I looked my hand. It's not small and chubby anymore… I try to find a mirror. I looked at the mirror. My eye was purple, I looked at my left eyes, and it was red and blue spirit amber. I was wearing a white and purple dress. My hair was white like a snow and it was shoulder length. I looked like Lag. Only my spirit amber was different and it was put on my right eye.

Is that even possible!? I mean, I was a baby and now I looked like five years old! I think I'm going to wear pants. And then, a woman came. I recognize her as Anne Seeing. She smiles at me. "Luz, go wake up your little brother. Let have breakfast." She said and I nodded.

Let me get this straight… I'm not Lucy anymore… I'm now Luz Seeing, Lag's twin sister. I'm Lag's twin… That's mean I'm going to be a Letter Bee! Sweet~

* * *

I go to waking up Lag. "Wake up sleepy head~" I said while shaking his body softly. "Morning Luz nee-chan…" He greeted me while yawning. And I realize we were talking Japanese… Weird…

I go to the kitchen. Anne I mean mama was placing foods on the table. "Have you waked up your brother?" She asks me. I nodded.

"Morning Luz nee-chan, Mama…" He greeted us, with a yawn. I am really wanted to squeals right now because Lag is so cute~ I wanted to hug him really bad.

"Luz? You better eat or you don't have any energy for you two to play." She smiles. Her smile is so bright… "Okay Mama!"

After I ate the food, we go out and play. I looked at the artificial sun. Even though it shines bright, it cannot shine bright enough to shine the sky. But still beautiful…

I never thought after I finish drawing Lag, I would be his twin…

.

.

.

_And starts the new adventure…_

* * *

**Done~ Even though I finish this… No one wants to read this… I just need one! Just one I tell you! I reviewer!**

**Please leave a review… Sob.**

**Lucifer Elric…. (I'm crying from the inside!)**


	3. The story has begun

**Oh, I'm sorry for the late update, I'm having a cold and I'm trying to hide it from my parent. I'm still sick ya know.**

**Anyway, enjoy the stories~**

**Chapter 3: The story has begun.**

* * *

I was happy here… Even though this place has no sun, this place is full of happiness. Unlike my old life, boring. That was only I can describe it.

I'm seven now. And I feel quite of worry but at least I'm still sane? Well… Err…? There is just one thing that made me almost insane. Why the hell they are speaking Japanese?!

"Luz nee-chan!" Lag called me. I guess I was out far too long.

"Coming!" I shout and ran toward them. Anne – I mean Mama was nice. Her smile was really bright.

"Luz, dinner is ready~" She sing a song. Her voice was soft. I liked her voice. So warm and sweet… No wonder she was the empress.

We ate dinner, my heart was about to explode. I don't know why, I feel nervous. I quickly eat the food and I finish it. "I'm done. I'm going to my room." I excuse myself and walk toward my room. I mean Lag and I room. I sit on the bed. I open the drawer near the bed. A gun – I mean a shindan with blue spirit amber.

* * *

"_Luz, I'm giving you a shindanjuu." Mama said and put the shindanjuu on my hand. I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" _

_She sighs. "When I'm gone, use this to protect you, and your brother." I nodded, giving her a blank look. "But don't tell Lag that you have this." She said again and I nodded, again._

* * *

I sigh. I guess that mama will be taken away… Well, nice knowing you mama. When I think about it again, when Lag turn twelve… He will be a Letter Bee… If I wasn't a Letter Bee, I will be with Sabrina Mary… And, I need to go with Lag, and I could do revenge, and find Mama… No one will separate Mama, Lag, and me.

I tied the shindanjuu on my leg, so no one will see it underneath my skirts. I sigh. My head was hurt; I guess I think a lot today…

Suddenly, a loud gun shot came. I guess the time has come. I mentally slapped myself. No shit Sherlock! You have to save Lag! Lag need you Luz! And he might hurt and prepare a blanket to restrain him from cold!

I quickly find a blanket and found one!

I quickly go outside of my room with a blanket. As I got outside, no one was there… No mama… No Lag… I was alone, with the fire. I quickly broke the window, ignoring the pain and blood. As I care about my injury and my life. I want to help Lag! And nothing changes it. As I was outside, the carriage has gone, and Lag was shivering and his leg was been chain, I wrapped the blanked around him and went into the burning house. Of because I went in from the window I broke, I got a scar on my neck. My neck was bloody, but I don't want Lag to worry about it. I get a scarf and wrapped around my neck. I only got breads, two apples and waters. Well, it enough for a week I guess… I ran outside, the house has burned in ashes.

I sit beside Lag, he was sleeping. I guess he was tired. I sigh in relief. He was shivering and I smile. I looked at my bloody hands. The pain was nothing. In my past life, I was always in pain. I don't mind… I drink the water. I looked at the post that Mama patched at me earlier. I smiled.

And I waited for Gauche Suede, the annoying old man that leaves Aria Link.

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry! I already done this before but I forgot to post it! I'm sorry! And also, I realize that I have 1 follower! Thank you! Thank you very much! Sob. I'm crying here.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Lucifer Elric. (Don't judge!)**


	4. Hello Gauche! Journey with a Letter Bee!

**Yo~ I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I'm rally sorry and also please review and think what you thought about this chappie! Please~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yodaka District, southern region 714… Coza Bel 3211…"

A man, wearing a dark blue hat (beret) with four, pale yellow stripes and the Letter Bee trademark, a long, beige scarf, a dark blue, collared jacket with pale yellow stripes, 2 small pockets, and 3 buttons, Dark blue pants, brown socks, blue shoes/boots and a black, sling bag with white stripes. His hair was short and white smoke colored. He sighs. "Without a doubt, it's definitely around here… Let's see..." He said and sees the letter address.

"However… It's the first I've heard of an established post office so far out here on the edge of the town." He said. Looking the surrounding, the place was like it was being burned into ashes. "Even so… Here, the whole place has been completely destroyed. It looks like there was a huge fire. Don't you think Roda?" The man said to his pet.

"Woof!" His pet dog barked. "Roda?"

The white dog with a pink scarf on it neck. Barking at a figure that was trying to protect something. He heard the figures screaming. "BACK OFF DOG! IF YOU DARE HURT HIM! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL BE MY DINNER!"

The dog still barks. "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" And the person still yelling. "IF YOU WANT TO BE AN ASSHOLES, MAKE SURE YOU GO HUG THAT OLD MAN!"

The guy sweats dropped. "It was over there… Thanks Roda!"

The man walked and saw the 'post sign'. "That's a strange post sign… Wasn't infected by the fire?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Let's see any Letters of packages…!" The person was shock to see a boy that wrapped with a blanked and been chains. And saw a post on the child shoulder. "So, this boy is a 'letter'…"

The young man didn't notice that there is a girl behind him. The girl jump high and kick the person head. "OUCH!" He shouts in pain.

"What was that for!?" He demanded an answer. As he turns, he was shock. To see a girl, blood all over her. Even the scarf on her neck was bloody, she hold a gun. No. It was a Shindanjuu.

Her skin was pale, and her hair was white like him. "Gauche Suede, where the fuck are you? I've been waiting for you like two days." The girl scowl. And sending him a cold glare.

* * *

I looked at him, Letter Bee costume, white ghost hair and a white dog with a pink scarf. No doubt he was Gauche Suede. "Gauche Suede, where the fuck are you? I've been waiting you for you like two days." I scowl and sending him a glare.

"What?" Gauche gave me a questioning look.

"Don't 'What?' me old man! Whadaya think am I? A brat that was a letter that almost kicks the shit out of you came and swears in front of you!? What do you think!? I'm not a goody good two shoes!" I shouted at him and show him the post on my left arm.

"So you're a letter too?" He asked. And I nodded. "How did you know my name?" He asks me.

"I'm a top magician~ fooling around freely~" I sing a song. He raised an eyebrow.

He face palm. I smirk; I don't want to grin right now. I touch my neck. It was still bleeding, my skin got paler because I lost amount of blood. I look at him, blankly. "Do you have any cloth?" I ask him and he gave me a scarf. I grab it and open the bloody scarf. Gauche look at me, in awe, in horror. "Ahh~ my neck still bleeding, how deep is it?" I said, blankly. Gauche was about to puke to see my… Err… Horrible bloody neck. I tied the scarf on my neck, I tied it tightly.

Gauche… Almost fainted. "Weak."

* * *

**(Reminder~: This is Lag P.O.V since he sees Gauche 'heart'.)**

I see a light… It got even big and bigger! Where Luz nee-chan? Mama? And then the light has gone… And a town? Where am I? I wonder why… The sky is brighter than usual…

I saw a hand. Mama…? Is that Mama? I grab her hand… Mama hands are always so cool…

What?... I can't hear you…

I saw her crying, and sobbing…Why are you crying? Don't cry…

Suddenly, I saw a shining arrow… I don't know what it is…

!? … That's not mama… Who are…? You?

It's not mama… It's only a girl, crying. On a wheel chair…

"Who are y-!? WH-!?" I shouted, showing a man. With a dog. Where Luz nee-san?

"…" He looks at me.

"Umm… Wh- What!? Oh yes! I'm Gauche! Gauche Suede! 18 years old! Um… Right now I'm trying to open can of soup that I bought from Yuusari market! But this tool isn't very good…" He said. I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, it's convenient… And it comes out with three flavors…" He said and his dog shook. "What is it Roda?"

"…"

"S-Sorry… I'm not very good at conversation… This is Roda… The Dingo!" The Gauche guy said and introduces his dog. "In our work line, 'Dingo' mean partner…." I decided to ignore him.

"..!" I saw, my house… Has burn… And that time… Luz nee-chan is in her room… I wanted to cry… "By the way Lag… Seeing…" He said my name. How did he know…?

I quickly get a stick near me. "Why..! How did you know my name!? Are you a friend that looking for that 'Light…? And a friend who kidnapped Mama and killed Luz nee-chan!?" I shout. He gave me a questioning look.

"That 'Light'?" He said and looked at the 'Light'. "You mean the Man-made sun? Your mother was taken to the capital city of the Akatsuki?"

I shouted at him again. "Give my Mama back! Give my sister back!" I shouted and gripping the stick.

"…" He looked at me. "I don't know what happen but it seem that your 'heart' hasn't recovered." He said and opens the can. After he manages to open it, he put down the can. "Now please have a soup and calm down. Your name id written on the delivery form stuck to your left shoulder…" He said and I notice that there is a form on my shirt.

I grab it and read it. "Delivery form?"

"Name of product: Person, albisian. 7 years old of age. Male. Fragile item. Lag Seeing." He said.

"I usually carry paper 'letter'. But it see this time, it's a person…" He explains.

"What are you talking about!?"

He sighs. "Do you know about the 'Bee' occupation? I am a 'Bee', a deliveryman for official as (Amberground) state business alias… 'Letter Bee'…" He explains. I sweat dropped; this guy is really serious… "Excluding the capital, journeying in this country from town to town. Unflagging even in the face of dangers…"

He stand up and his scarf flapping. "Delivering the important 'letters' to the citizens! That is… A job of a Letter Bee!" After that he smiles. "… It's say, of an outline of the manual, anyway. Do you understand the situation of the most of the part?"

I grip the stick. Still in my stance. "Your delivery form has the appropriate postage stamp… Therefore, you are a 'letter' to be dealt with and delivered by 'Letter Bees'. It's my job to deliver 'letter' safely to their destination. Thus… As for you personally… There's no need for me to know the content of the 'letters'. And it's not something that I find out. Since I have no interested in it, it's fine if you don't talk about it."

He said and I scowled. "YO OLD MAN! HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR DRAMATIC MOMENT!?"

* * *

**(Now it's Luz P.O.V)**

"YO OLD MAN! HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR DRAMATIC MOMENT!?" I shout and saw Lag finally awake. I ran and hug him. "Oh my baby boy! You finally awake! You haven't wake up for two days! I've been so worry about you~" I said. And, like a crybaby he is, he cry. Again. "Luz nee-san, I thought you were dead in the fire…"

"Bitch puh-lease, it is impossible for me to die." I said. "Yo old man, aren't you going to deliver us?" I ask him. Lag eye widen. "Where?"

"Aunt Sabrina." I said, looking at Gauche.

"Let's go Lag and Luz Seeing. To your destination." He said.

Lag scowl and turn his face away. "!?" Gauche put him on his shoulder to give a piggyback (?). "WHA- Let me go!"

He sighs. "Don't worry, it's my job."

"Lag, he not going to hurt you…" I sigh.

He scowls. "As if I'd worry about you! Let me go! Where are you taking me!?"

"The address is Yodaka district; southern region 624137-22, 109 Camphel Litus. It's address to 'Miss Sabrina Mary."

"My aunt who use to live near us…?" Lag say, I been ignore by these two dumbstruck idiots.

"And the delivery client… The one sent out the 'letters' is a person who called 'Anne Seeing'…"

I face palm. Yep, I really hated when he said that part. "Mama!?" He said, in horror. His eye widen as he saw a ghost.

3… 2… 1… "YOU'RE LYING! THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU IDIOT!"

"OOWW!?"

"MAMA WOULDN'T DO THAT TO US! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THEM!"

"LAG SEEING!"

I patted Roda head. "There, there Roda… Ignore those two dumbasses." I said while coughing blood, again. Roda was worry about my condition but I tried my best to hold it.

"As I said earlier, Letter Bee isn't supposed to look at the contents of the letter!" He said and Lag, bite his head. I tried to hold my laugh. "Please stop that!"

"That's a story to be told after the destination reached…" He sighs, heavily.

"From the direction of the 'light'…" Lag said, Gauche could see his tears falling. "Bad… Men came… It's not mama fault… Mama would never throw us away… She would never do it." He said and his tears and snort are on Gauche's hat.

I don't know what to say to him right know… I feel like the time has frozen. Gauche looked at the back and then we continue walking…

Even thought I was just beside him, he still not stops nagging. He could be a mom if he was marrying Gauche Suede. Am I invisible or something? They didn't notice that I'm here, with Roda.

* * *

"Enough! Put me down already!" Lag demanded.

"You're going to walk properly right?" He asks.

"Just trust him Gauche…" I sigh, again.

Gauche put Lag down and open a map that I don't know where the hell he get that. "Let see… We collected you here at Coza Bel. From here, Cambel Litus is the town at southern most point of Yodaka… Cambel is less than 10 days journey from here but the difficult part will be when we have to cross the Blue Pumpkin Mountain range, here. Have you ever crossed the mountain before Lag and Luz Seeing?" He asked us.

Lag and I still scowl, I scowl because my neck won't stop bleeding and is that even possible while Lag scowl because he won't believe that Mama will leave us. "Of course we haven't." I said, bluntly.

"Once in a while ago, we go as far as Rengus Town for Mama's embroidery business. Other than that, I never have been anywhere else!" Lag said. Oh! I remember that time! That time, I refuse to go out so I didn't explore the world. Roda offered me to give me a ride, I don't know why; I can speak with animals…. I accept her offer.

"Is that so… Lag Seeing, to be honest… I haven't got any route data for Cambel. The reach of darkness or the Gaichuu are still unknown." Gauche said. For your own information, for me, I don't know about you, being honest is an instant death…

"Gai… Chuu?" Lag said.

"They are extremely ferocious, dangerous creature that lives in the darkness between towns. Anyway, the Gaichuu tend to attack when they sense people's 'heart'." Gauche explain.

"Heart?" Lag questioned.

"That's right, 'hearts'. Their bodies are covered with armor stronger and harder than a sword… It can deflect gun's bullet." He explains, again. I sweat dropped. And the Gaichuu will come and make it epic jump and yadiyadiyada, Gauche save Lag from the sudden *cough ASSHOLE cough* attack and then Roda save me and then I make my change to use the shindanjuu (I know how to use it sweetheart, I already kill one *Wink*) and kick the Gaichuu ass. And yadiyadiyada, blablabla, Gauche make his great (Reading: ASSHOLE) attack and hide us in a cave. Lag saw Gauche relationship and then he explains about the shindanjuu.

"Like that thing?" Lag ask and point at a Gaichuu that trying to jump but the pathetic Gaichuu was trying to committed a suicide by get killed by the pathetic Letter Bee that lost his heart and memory.

The Gaichuu jump. "Yes! That's the one! That right there! Gaichuu!" Gauche said and pointing at it while sweat dropped and made a pathetic pale face. Lag was shock and slightly sweat dropped. "WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!? DON'T STUTTER YOU DUMBASS! GO RUN AND SAVE YOUR ASSES!" I shouted at them and get my shindanjuu underneath my skirts. Don't worry; they won't see my panties since I wear a baggy pant inside. And I am not wearing Lag's baggy underwear!

As the Gaichuu was about to claw them, Gauche manage to save Lag and his ass. I sigh and face palm. Idiots…

The Gaichuu was… How to say… Screaming, I guess…

"That's a Dakiri (Large cutter) Gaichuu!"

"Whaaa!?"

"It really has grown big!"

"NOO WAAAY!?"

As Gauche try to get Lag to a safe place, Roda, their hero, came. "Hey! She!" Lag stutter.

Roda ran toward the Dakiri Gaichuu and dodge the attack. "Don't worry." Gauche said while grabbing Lag. "It's a combo attack where Roda's act as a decoy to distract it. And I aim for the opening to joints."

"Fi-fine! Just hurry up and do it! It's gonna aim her!" Lag said.

Gauche get his shindanjuu from his bag or something, I can't see it because they forget about me! "This is our job so keep quiet for a moment. If my concentration slips, the bullet may lose power." He said. The shindan was shining, beautifully. "!?"

He confronts the Gaichuu, by his own. "What!? You said bullet won't work on Gaichuu!" Lag said.

"Don't worry, this is a special anti-Gaichuu gun… A shindanjuu (Heart bullet gun)…" He said, Lag notice that the stone in the gun was glowing.

"Arrgghh! It's here!"

"Che! He gets the good stuff…" I said.

"Shindan (Heart bullet). He said while clicking the trigger. "Loaded…"

"Waiting for the best part and still being ignore here…"

"Kurobari! (Black needle)" He said. A black arrow target straight toward to the Gaichuu neck and like in the anime. It explode and pretty too. As the Gaichuu explode, he pose or something. He makes an 'I already kill it' pose. And somehow, I could hear it crying…

Lag eye widen. "What… It only made out of armor… Huh?" He looks at the sky, a beautiful star like shape falling beautifully.

I hear it crying… It was sad. It was sobbing… I was scare, it was horrifying…

I ran straight toward Gauche. "Gauche!"

"Luz?" He said. I make an evil grin and kick him. "Why did you do that!?"

"You fail!" I said in a commander tone. "You know, I almost got killed because I was near the Gaichuu."

"What!? How come the Gaichuu didn't attack you!?" He said, in horror. Now that he mention it... Why did the Gaichuu attack me?

I shrugged. I help him get up.

* * *

"I'm telling you! I could have heard it! I don't know how to explain but it's like the Gaichuu was crying!" Lag said.

"Scholars have proven that Gaichuu has no 'heart'. Just eat your soup! Your still got some left!" He said while eating his soup. He did offer me but I reject it because, I know it horrible… I eat an apple. "Please eat the rest of the soup."

Lag put the spoon of the soup (of hell) into his mouth and makes a disgusted face. "It tastes horrible…"

"Shut up! Stop complaining and eat your soup!" Gauche nagged. I sigh and gave Roda a piece of bread. And then she eats the soup.

"Shut up! You're look scary when you yell! And look! Roda's saying it's gross too!" Lag say and hug Roda that scare and the soup fall off her mouth.

"Roda too!? Jezz… Can't you be more considerate Lag? I've just fire the bullet after all…" He sighs.

"Eh? What was that weird gun you used earlier?" Lag asked.

"Weird gun? To piece the hard armor of Gaichuu, You can't use normal gun… So each of the Letter Bees carries an anti-Gaichuu weapon." He said while showing his shindanjuu. "Mine is Shindanjuu (heart bullet gun)…"

"And this one of the bullets…" Gauche said while showing the bullet. Lag grab it and see the inside the bullet. "Eh? What is this thing?" Lag asks.

"As you can see, it's empty. It's not a real bullet… In order the words… The bullet shot out of this gun is fragment of my 'heart'. The only way to defeat Gaichuu is to make the 'heart' inside the armor cry out… But… To do that…" He explains.

Oh god! I'm so bored… This guy won't stop explain him…

"Do you know what this black stone inserted in my gun is?" He asks.

"This thing… It was glowing earlier…"

"That thing was called the spirit amber…" I said. "In ancient times, it was said that the land's spiritual energy materialized within small insect." I explain, while yawning.

"Insects!?" Lag said in shock.

"After many years, these insect called the spirit insect, became locked up in resin because their possessive energy. The stone which underwent this change into amber… are called 'spirit amber'… Using a stone containing power in this gun, I can use 'heart' as a weapon too. Of course, there are various methods of using the 'heart' that Letter Bees have to learn… But when you use your 'heart'. It decreases. Just like food would decrease when you eating food just like-" I was about to finish my word but Lag cut me off because he saw an apple on Gauche's hand.

"Apple!?"

"That apple…" I finish my word.

"Why are you the only one who eating the apple!?"

"Because my 'heart' is worn out after using the bullet! I need rest and tasty food!" Gauche said and Lag eats the apple really fast. I sigh. Watching these two arguing.

"Cause when you use a strong attack you feel bad…" Lag said.

Gauche made an anime tear and playing with the apple core. "What does…?"

"If Gauche's heart got all eaten like that apple…" Lag said while giving a slice of apple to the crying Roda. "Even thought that didn't happen, you're making that stingy face! Right Roda? Luz nee-chan?"

"It's a bit different from apples… One 'heart' can be degree recover… However, if I shot all heart in the spirit bullets…" He said and throws the apple core away, "the person known as Gauche Suede will disappear, leaving only the physical body." He explains.

I gave him another apple. "Here, a person 'heart' is really important… Every living thing, even Gaichuu, must have a 'heart'. That's make a thing, a living thing. You need this."

"I was wondering Luz Seeing… How did you know that information even thought you were an outsider?" He asks and accepting the apple.

"Call me Luz. I always know that. I know it for a long time." I said, giving Lag a loaf of bread. "Are you alright? I mean, blood covered almost all of your body." He asks.

"Nah~ it's not hurt anyway. I'm fine with it."

Lag look at me. Even though he was worry at first but I convince him I'm fine. "By the way… That spirit amber… Are there any dark red one too?" Lag asks. I raised an eyebrow, I think he want to know that his spirit amber was really spirit amber.

"Red? There are a lot of different colors depending on the insect. But, I am not sure if there is a red one…"

"…"

"… This won't do… I've been talking too much… To think I was telling an outsider like you to this story… I must be tired. Let's call it a night and sleep." Gauche said.

"…" lag look at the shindanjuu. I've seen this scene before but I don't remember what will happen next… I must be tired…

If I had this a weapon likes this too… I could have protected mother and also won't let Luz suffer… Lag thought, his eye widen. "Lag?" Gauche called him. I hold Gauche arm. I have a bad feeling about this…

The trigger moved by itself… Like it was moving on it will… The spirit amber on the gun shines.

"Woof!" Roda bark.

_I could have protected mother and won't let Luz hurts…_

And suddenly, the spirit amber lightens up and shines brightly. "!?"

'Woof! Woof!" Roda barked. "Lag! Let that gun go!" I shouted.

"!? The shindanjuu! It charged up!? The amber's power is rising!" He shouted and pale. "Gauche! Shut the fuck up and get that gun from him or the Gaichuu will sense his heart!" I shouted with a scowl in my face.

"Lag!?" Gauche shouted but he didn't hear it.

"Gauche! Get the fucking gun or the Gaichuu will laugh!" I shout.

"I told you Gaichuu didn't have a heart!"

"Gauche! Guess what!?"

"What!?"

"Shaddap…"

"You mean…"

"Save my brother ass." I face palm. This guy… I think he never swear…

"No good! He's going to throw away the gun!"

"You shitting me!?"

The gun has pulls its trigger. A lot of arrow shining out. My eye hurt… I got this strange feeling… It's the same like I felt before…. Betrayal… Hurt… Suicide….

I'm hurt… Lag cries. I can hear him… Gauche and Roda can't hear him. He's crying… What's going to happen next? I don't remember this part… Because… It hurt….

.

.

.

_Pain… At first, we thought physically hurt even more but… It's not… It hurt when our heart broke. It feel like we been stabbed…_

* * *

**Done! I'm soo happy! Got another review! Thank you very much! I thought I want to continued it but, you probably got bored when it almost reached 4, 000 words.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Lucifer Elric**


End file.
